


The Flame That Burns Within Us

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Spark Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be your neighbour, your school mate that you might have had your eye on or that school mate that has their eye on you. A co-worker or a famous movie star. No one knows who it is until they meet, until they touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spark

**_Introduction_   
**

One spark. 

That is how they say it starts - that is when we meet that someone. It begins when one is born. There is this force within every single being on this planet that just grows stronger and stronger with everyday a person ages. 

It could be your neighbour, your school mate that you might have had your eye on or that school mate that has their eye on you. A co-worker or a famous movie star. No one knows who it is until they meet, until they touch.

 

One spark.

For some people, it is just a small shock, like static electricity. But there have been rumours, and no one knows for sure if they are true, about stronger forces meeting. Back in 80’s, there was a story of this one couple that met on a business trip and when they shook hands for the first time, the power went out in the building they were in from the discharge of electrical power. 

 

From one spark.

Growing up, parents expect their teenager to find their other in high school, college, university. Once someone gets past a certain, people grow weary and believe that they missed their chance to let their spark out. And they are afraid they will never find that one, that their time has passed.

 

But that’s enough about other people and other sparks. This is about my spark. 

Our spark. 

 

**Title: Spark.**

 

Michael Jones. 

Said boy was stepping away from the luggage carousal at the airport in Texas when he spotting a burly looking man holding a sign - with his name on it. 

It was Jack Pattillo. 

With a giant shit-eating grin, Michael stepped up to him. Jack smiled back and held out his left hand. Michael gave it a wary look before grasping it lightly, letting out a small sigh and nothing happened. 

“Hello there Michael. I’m Jack, but I guess you knew that already by your expression. Welcome to Texas. Let’s get on our way, we have a bit of a drive to the building.” Jack said in one breath. 

“Yeah, I've watched a few of your videos. Fucking hilarious stuff you got.” Michael replied as they headed out to the car and drove back. The drive was long and silent, and every now and then Jack would try to strike up conversation with Michael about random subjects. What his favourite game is, where he was from, why he got angry at games. The last one got Michael to open up more to him as he explained what he did and how he got that character on youtube. 

Before they knew it Jack had pulled up to Rooster Teeth Productions and they got out. Michael struck that grin again as he looked up.

“This is an awesome job, isn’t it?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Jack answered him anyways.

“If you like to get smacked daily and weird ass shit happening, playing games, then yes. That it is.” Another man came out of the building and clapped Jack on the shoulder and Jack left Michael with the new guy.

“I hope Jack treated you okay. I’m Burnie and I’ll show you around and introduce you to people.” he introduced. Michael nodded and the tour started. They went up to Burnie’s office to get everything sorted out for Michael to start work the next day, then started the real tour. He was shown the receptionist, the green wall, the workshop, the lunchroom, all over while introducing random people they met. Barbara, Griffon, Gus, so many names Michael already knew but was glad he could meet the people. This went on until the last stop they had was the Achievement Hunter office. 

“And here is were you will be spending the rest of the day with these assholes.” Burnie said opening the door. A loud noise greeted them followed by laughter. Inside was Jack, and on the floor was Ray with Geoff sitting on top of him, all the while playing whatever game it was that they were playing. 

“And welcome to hell Michael.” Burnie yelled over the laughter. Almost instantly the noise cut silent and everyone looked at the new arrivals. Jack gave a small wave and went back to the game, and Geoff got off Ray and held out his right hand in introduction.

“High, I’m Geoff. I’m sure you've seen Griffon around. She’s my wife. And this shit head here is Ray.” he said Michael took Geoff’s hand, but when Ray held out his left hand, Michael looked at the ground awkwardly and dropped his hand. Ray gave a small frown, but quickly changed to a smile.

“It’s alright. I know the pressure of not finding you spark.” he said. 

“Where’s Gavin?” Burnie asked.

“Went to the lunchroom for a second, he should be back soon.” Geoff replied as he went back to the game as well, intent on getting Jack. Burnie nodded and turn to Michael,

“If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask anyone.” He said in a farewell. The door closed and Michael took a seat in an empty chair that was indicated as his.

“Just a quick question, where is the nearest bathroom?” Michael asked, spinning in his chair.

“If you go out the door, take a right and go down that hallway. Second door on the left.” Came the response from Ray. Michael gave his thanks and got up to leave. 

The closer he came to the door, however, the more his skin started to tingle, for lack of better word. The hairs started to stand on end, giving him goose bumps, and his hair started to stick to his face with static electricity. Paying these things no heed, he reached for the door with his left hand.

The first thing that registered was the cold handle, but that quickly disappeared as a shot of fire raced along his arm in his veins, burning in its path. Instinct to whip his hand away was ignored as the next thing registered. From the door handle where his hand was to about midway in the door itself, a solid, long crack appeared with a snapping sound as loud as a gun shot. The third and last thing that registered was the lights going out as Michael was thrown to the floor a foot away near Ray’s chair. 

Slowly, his vision started to blur and darkness took over.

“Ray, run and get Burnie. Tell him the new kid sparked. Geoff, check to see who is on the other side of the door. Holy shit, that was some spark kid.” Jack’s voice filtered through the haze before Michael passed out. 

 


	2. Ignite

The faint buzz of the fluorescent lights sang like a the fat lady in an opera through Michaels mind. He groaned loudly, which in hind sight was a bad idea. From somewhere outside the pain in his head, Michael heard a response groan which made his eyes flick open. Bad idea once again.

“Jesus fuck. What the fuck happened? Did a fucking truck smash it’s way into the building and ram me into a wall?” Michael growled. A quiet snicker, which turned into a moan once again, was heard in response.

“I guess you could say something like that.” A male voice said. Turning his head slowly Michael saw another man in the room with him. He had extremely messy hair, the brightest eyes, and was cradling his left hand. The guy glanced at the hand and back up to Michael.

“You must be Michael Jones. The new kid. I’m Gavin Free, but I guess you would know that.” he smiled at him. Michael gave him a confused look.

“Yeah, I know you, barely. Only from the youtube videos.” he murmured. Gavin gave Michaels own left hand a pointed look, and held up his own left hand as well. Michael looked down, and just stared. His hand was black, like it was covered in soot. And it started to hurt as soon as he saw it. The pain traveled from his hand to his chest area, and back again.

“What the fucking hell is this?” Michael screamed, ignoring all the pain it caused. Grabbing the blanket that was haphazardly thrown on him by the looks of it, Michael rubbed away the soot like substance on his hand and half way up his arm, There, staring up at him from his left wrist, was the words Gavin Free. So Michael did the only thing he could at that moment.

Stare back at the words.

What seemed like months, the door to whatever room there where in (Michael glanced around as the door opened startling him, they were in the lunchroom) opened and in came Geoff, Burnie and Griffon. 

“How are you two boys doing?” Burnie asked as Griffon left to grab a couple glasses of cold water for each of them.

“I’m doing splendid, thanks for asking. ‘Wot about you, Michael?” Gavin asked. Michael sat there like a deer in headlights before snapping out of it.

“Did I…? Did we…?” he stammered out.

Griffon came back with ice cold water and finished off Michaels sentence, “Yes. You did. You and Gavin created a spark, and shit was it big. Knocked the power out for the surrounded few blocks. Ours just came back on.”

Michael took a final look at his hand, then over at Gavin, where Gavin looked back at him. His eyes where smiling, even if his pupils had dilated ever so slightly. Hesitantly, Michael lifted his left hand towards Gavin, who understood what he was doing and lifted his own left hand in return. Slowly, the two brought their hands together, until they were just inches apart. That feeling that Michael had earlier, the pain moving along his arm to his chest was back once more, even stronger. It came from his chest to his fingers until it dissipated. But Michael could see what it was that he was feeling. From where he stopped feeling it, a small stream of electricity sprouted from his fingers to Gavin’s, creating tiny little sparks in a steady flow, even though their fingers were inches apart. 

“Now, all of us know how important the first few days are for you two. I’m okay with allow you a few days off to get things settled - “ Burnie started to say, but shouts no from both Gavin and Michael interrupted him. A quick glance at each other and they both snickered. 

“I don’t want to miss my first day of work.” Michael frowned at the thought. Just when he got a great job, missing it. Gavin nodded in agreement and added, “Plus, tomorrow is the let’s play. We can’t bit missing that. We can sort things out later today when I’m done.” Burnie gave them a look before stating that at least Gain could leave early if he wanted to and left the room to do some of his own work. Geoff gave them each one more pat on the back, told Gavin he’s proud of him and him and Griffon left the room as well, leaving the two boys by themselves. Gavin stood and stretched before turning to Michael. 

“Well, at least I get to leave early. Beats editing boorish videos. Have you eaten yet? We can get a spot to eat yeah?” Gavin suggested. Michael stood up beside Gavin and did a stretch of his own.  Facing Gavin, Michael noticed his eyes flicked up from where he was looking, at the spot of skin that was shown as Michael lifted his arms in his stretch. A faint blush spread across his face and ears burnt red. 

“Yeah, lets get the fuck out of here. I’m starving. Jack had my stuff dropped at a hotel I’m spending the night a  block or so away at as the apartment I was looking at before I came here is finalized and mine.” Michael gave as an explanation, “We can go there after?” Gavin nodded and they made their way out and into the open air. They silently walked in the direction Michael remembered they came from and stopped at a small café to grab a sandwich each and a coffee for Michael and a tea for Gavin. A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel and made their way up to the room. Each sitting on a side of the bed, Michael and the head and Gavin sat at the foot end, they ate in silence and just got used to each others presence before they started to talk about what was to come and what was to happen. 


	3. Kindle

Gavin turned his cup of tea around in his hands, and cleared his throat.

“Growing up, I never gave much though about all of this.” Gavin started, his thoughts unsure of how to really start talking, “I’ve seen many of my mates connect and then hope into the, ‘we’re so in love and we’re getting married, it’s meant to be’ band-wagon. I never thought it was fair. Not fair that some sort of higher power got to decide who’s perfect for us.” Gavin paused to take a sip of his drink. Michael tipped his head back as he finished his and set the empty coffee cup on the table beside the bed.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, yes, we did create a spark. But, it’s bullocks to dive into anything without getting to know each other. If . . if it’s okay with you, I want to start slow and take it easy, yeah? Get to know each other as if there isn‘t … this” Gavin proposed and gestured with his hands to the space between himself and the boy across from him. He took a chance to look into Michaels eyes, which he noticed, for the nth time where this amazing chocolate brown colour. Which were clouded over in thought as he took in Gavin’s words. Eventually they cleared up and bore into Gavin’s own and gave a small smile. Even after saying what he did, Gavin could not stop the feeling of his heart fluttering at such a simple glance.

“I’d like that.”

With those three words, Gavin felt his face stretch into a massive grin and he did a little hop on his spot on the bed and promptly fell off. Michaels laughter in response to his antics was rewarding enough to mend his ego slightly as he stood back up.

“I think I should properly introduce myself this time. ‘Ello. My name is Gavin Free. 23 and originally from Oxfordshire, England.” he stated, extending his hand. Michael gave him another one of this little smiles and shook his hand.

“Michael Jones. 24. And I’m from New Jersey. Didn’t have to travel as far as you did I’m afraid.” he responded. Gavin still couldn’t get over that every time they touched, every hair on his body would stand on end with electricity, that his heart would flutter ever so slightly. 

After those short introductions, Gavin settled himself beside Michael at the head of the bed where they proceeded to ask each other any random question that came to mind. It started off with favourites: colour, food, vacation spot, game, and proceeded into bits and pieces of their pasts. Good memories and friends they made. Before Gavin knew, hours had past and a weight on his should startled him when he was talking about how he didn’t get sick. Looking down, Michael had fallen asleep. Ever so slowly, Gavin took Michaels hat and glasses off and set them on the table and lifted his hand up, before hesitating. Would this be okay? Or just creeper-ish? Coming to a decision, he ran his hand softly through Michael’s hair, marvelling at how soft the curls were, and the way the light brought different shades on red in his hair. Michael made a small humming noise in the back of his throat before snuggling in closer. Unsure of what to do, Gavin thought it was best to leave Michael for the rest of the night, as they both had to work in the morning. Slowly, Gavin shimmied lower on the bed and towards the edge. It was working well until Michael rolled over and fell with a slight oomph. Gavin paused, but Michael did not wake up. He did however, now have Gavin trapped underneath him and an arm flung over his chest. Gavin was frozen. 

“Michael?” he whispered. Silence was his answer, and Gavin tried to move again. However this time the slight movement brought a reaction from Michael, his arm tightened around him, unable to let him leave.

“Michael?” Gavin whispered again. Silence was there once again and Gavin sighed realizing his situation and not being able to leave. Taking a look at his hand where Michael’s name was once more, Gavin settled down and tried to fall asleep as well after setting his phone alarm to wake them up in time. 


	4. Oxidize

During World War II, the Nazi’s had captured individuals who had just recently created their spark and used them. In the first few days after the initial spark, the electricity in each individual is trying to reach out to each other in attempt to settle down and stabilize. Instead of allowing this to happen. these individuals were held apart and the electricity they generated was captured and converted to help power camps. Being kept apart in those first few days takes its toll and, without fail, drive the individuals insane, and in some cases, caused death.

This was not the first time in history that individuals were used like this, but it is the most important as because of this, it has become outlawed to keep individuals apart, that they need to be together to settle into this new relationship to stabilize it.

****  
  


The first thing Michael felt when he came to consciousness was an arm on his chest and a warm body beside his. Blinking his eyes open, the blur of day assaulted his senses. He groaned and rolled over towards the warmth to hide. A chuckle sounded from in front of him and Michael jerked back a bit, snapping his eyes open. Still blurry, but better focused, was a pair of blue eyes smiling back at him.

Thinking about what happened yesterday, Michael couldn’t help but smile back in return.

“Mornin’“ Michael’s voice scratched from having just woken up.

“Mornin’ to you as well.” Gavin responded, his own voice heavy and thick with his accent. Michael closed his eyes once more. Having just met Gavin and become his spark, this morning is not as awkward as it should have been. In fact, he felt almost content, laying there with him. A small bit of movement was felt and then pressure on his nose. Blinking eyes opened once more, this time with everything in focus. Blue eyes now had a ring of brown to them, which amazed Michael.

“We really need to get up and going if we want to get to work in time. We can stop at that café again for some breakfast.” Gavin stated and proceeded to stretch, “Do you have a sweater I could borrow for the day? I don’t want to appear in the same shirt two days in a row.” he asked. Michael nodded and tossed him one while they got ready for the day ahead. Shy glances and random touches were always happening, the two still not used to everything.

What they did find out, however, was that if they held their hands a foot apart max, they could still created a spark that would arch between their fingers. A wicked glint enter Gavin’s eyes and he grabbed Michael’s hand to drag them off to work.

“Good morning lads!” Gavin hollered when they finally got into the Achievement Hunter office. Grunts and a weak hello was his reply. They sat at their respective desks and got to work. Not even a few a minute later, Michael felt something kick at him, and a foot appeared at his armrest. He smiled but knocked it off.

“Hello dickheads. Michael, good luck on your first day of work here.” Geoff said walking in the office now. He paused before adding, “I can still feel the electricity between you two. It’s crazy.”

“You could leave that to our shocking personalities.” Gavin joked, and silently motioned for Michael to bring up his hand. He did so with a smirk, and poor Geoff got caught between the two as they created their spark.

“Jesus fucking! Shit guys, that hurts like hell!” he yelped., rubbing his now socked hand and made his way to his own desk. Gavin and Michael just laughed and high fived.

This was how the next few days played out. They would wake up next to each other after passing out talking too much. Gavin had brought a bag of his own clothes after that first night so he wouldn’t have to borrow Michael’s sweaters. At work, they would work diligently, pranking and usually having at least one point of contact between them. The next time they caught someone between their spark, Lindsay was there recording it for the RT Life. The Achievement Hunter crew, as well as the rest of the building, also got to experience Michael’s Rage Quit for the first time.

It went as it usually did, Michael yelling profanities at the game, but now that he was at RT, there was a good handful of people poking their heads in to see what was wrong. That did not set well with Michael, and true angry was starting to seep into his work. Ray, Jack and Gavin were in the room while he was recording, and they had started to notice that after the first 5 people poking in, the air was filling with an electrical charge. Ray and Jack exchanged glances before silently stepping outside.

“Michael? Can you calm down for me?” Gavin asked, reaching out to rest his hand on Michael’s arm. Sparks started to jump between Gavin and Michael again, the lights were flickering above them. Michael took a few deep breaths and tried to rein it in. Sensing this, Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael in an embrace. Michael relaxed further, a pleasant feeling replacing the anger.

“Thanks, Gav.” Michael mumbled. Gavin leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Michael’s head. He froze once he realised what he did. Michael leaned his head back more, giving Gavin a warm smile before bringing his head down to press a kiss against Gavin’s arm that was closest to him.

Warmth started to spread from his left wrist, and Gavin must have felt it too, for they both pulled their arms up to look. Where it was just each others names before, there was now elegant script work boarding around the name, wrapping around the wrist like a bracelet.

 


	5. Jolt

Scientist have said that they have found scientific evidence of the cavemen having these sparks that people of today do from fossil records. However, the first ever recorded spark in history appears to be in the early 1400’s. It was but a small passage of writing, but anything recorded of sparks did not appear again until 1692. The year of the Salem Witch Trials. Being accused of bewitching and enchanting, the sight of two people creating a spark further fueled accusations. People became afraid and started to refuse to touch each other. Though there was always those who refused to be bullied by the society.

 

It had now been a week and a few days since Michael and Gavin found each other. They were now comfortable enough to have a bit of distance between them without having the need to reach over and touch the others hand or ruffle their hair. They had grown closer as well. Michael was able to look over at Gavin and almost instantly know how he was feeling. Gavin was able to just say a single word to Michael to calm him instantly if, and when, he got too far into his rage. Things were progressing rather well for the two.

It was during some quiet downtime where everyone was editing that Gavin got a text. It was some obnoxious ringtone that Michael had heard plenty of times, signally the arrival of a message from Dan. Gavin grinned as he opened unlocked his phone to see the whole thing.  Eyes flicking across the screen, Michael saw they flicked to him before going back to the screen, a tongue darting out to lick his lips. Spinning his chair around, Gavin faced Geoff.

“Hey uh, Geoff.” Gavin hesitantly called across the room. Geoff held up his hand in a ‘one moment’ motion as he flicked his mouse across the screen to finish the edit he was on. Taking his headphones off, he turned his own chair around to face Gavin.

“What is it?” he asked. Gavin’s hand went to the back of his neck and scratched.

“Well, Dan wants to know if I can head over to record some more Slow-Mo with him next week. Would that be okay?” Gavin asked, his eyes flicking back over to Michael before going back to Geoff. At his words however, Michael felt his heart clench up and drop to the pit of his stomach. Gavin? Leaving him?

The air in the office started to warm up and fast. Michael all but bolted out of his chair and through the door. Shouts of surprise and concern followed his and he ran into the wall before jogging outside into the hot Texas air. He collapsed at the wall just beside the door and tried to calm his chest. The sting of tears pooling in his eyes was the only warning he got before the spilt over and ran down his face. Michael pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes in attempt to stop, but it wouldn’t work. The door clicked open and two arms wrapped themselves around Michael, pulling him into a family chest. Michael clung to Gavin, gripping his shirt as if that would hold him there, to here in Texas.

“I just found you. I don’t want you to leave.” Michael whispered, his face in the crook of Gavin’s should. Gavin’s hand started to rub soothing circles on his back.

“I’ll be gone for a few days at most, my little Michael. Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it.” Gavin assured. Michael took a step back, holding Gavin’s hand now.

“But how do I know something won’t happen to you? Something could happen to the plane, or someone could mug you, I don’t fucking know!” Michael shouted in frustration, and a bit of anguish.  He looked down to the ground to try and clear his thoughts. Gavin brought his free hand up to Michael’s chin and lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

“Nothing will happen. I’ve done this loads of times before. It’s nothing to go mental about.” He tried to reassure again. Michael averted his eyes, shifting his weight from one foot to the next, “What’s really bothering you Michael?” he asked.

“I…” Michael hesitated, not wanting and not used to saying these kind of things, “I don’t want to be forgotten. Or left behind.” He rushed out, shaking his head out of Gavin’s grasp. Gavin chuckled slightly and the next thing Michael knew, lips were pressed against his own. Eyes wide and staring at Gavin, Michael slowly but surely relaxed into the kiss. Hands intertwined, a wave of electric pleasure made its way from them all the way up to where their lips were connected.

The pulled apart after the feelings died out, breathing heavy. Eyes flittered open and pupils were dilated. Gavin pulled Michael into a hug this time.

“I won’t ever forget you. How could I forget my little, rage quit Michael?” Gavin whispered in his ear. Michael sighed and pressed a light kiss to Gavin’s neck.

“Just come back as soon as you can, ‘kay?”

“Of course.”


	6. Charge

There is common curtsy that is to be expected when meeting someone.

If you have not sparked with someone, it is expected of you to extend your left hand in greeting as it is the hand that would be affected by the shock.

However once you have found your spark, you are expected to extend your right hand in greeting, showing that you are no longer searching.

In some instances though, more than one name will be appearing on an individual. With names connected by a simple &, it is frowned upon when one has more than one spark. _  
_

 

 

 

When Gavin return back to Texas, Michael was there at the airport gate to greet him. Neither man will admit ever that they pulled the cliche run into each others arms, and Michael definitely did not cry. Gavin intertwined their fingers together, pulling Michael’s left wrist to his mouth to kiss the name scrawled there before leaning in and giving those lips a kiss. Pulling back and flitting open eyes, both men laughed at the sensation of being together once again.

A chuckle from behind Gavin interrupted their small moment. Gavin dropped their hands, but held fast to Michaels left with his right. Turning around, there stood a taller man, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes much like Michael’s own.

“Hello there! You must be Michel. B talked a lot about you. I’m Dan. Dan Gruchy.” He introduced and held forward his left hand. Michael reached forward to grasp it, giving firm shake.

“I’ve heard all about you too. #DanTheMan.” Michael laughed, “What are you doing here?” he added. Dan shrugged.

“Thought I’d come stop for a visit. See what Gav here is up to in the states.” was Dan’s answer.

This was how, hours later, Dan was being introduced to the others at the Achievement Hunters office and the rest of the Rooster Teeth workers. Between all the handshakes and pats on the back, was when it happened once again at that building.

Upon seeing the man Ray would not shut up and kept bringing up in numerous let’s plays, Ray walked up to Dan and gave him a high five. Dan reach up with his own left hand and when their hands met, a charge of electrical current made its way from their touching palms and raced down their arms into their chest. The force of it sent them back a few feet, but both men just stumbled before catching their balance.

Dan glanced down at his wrist. There in the elegant scrawl he was so used to seeing on Gavin this past week was on his own wrist now. Ray Narvaez Jr. A small smile creeped its way onto his face. He glanced up at Ray, who had his hands in his back pockets making his way over to Dan.

“Great to finally meet you I guess. Wanna bang?” Ray casually asked, averting his eyes from Dan. A snort was heard behind the two, followed by laughter. Dan joined in, and wrapped his arms around Ray. He leaned in closer to his ear and whispered,

“I think I’d like that.” He pulled back and left a small kiss on Rays temple.


	7. Rebooted

Sometimes, a couple may find that when they spark there is a + sign after the name on their wrist. This is an indicator that the couple is not complete and that there is another individual out there to complete the names on ones wrist.

  
  
  


It was a complete shock to everyone when Jack met Ryan. Quite literally.

 

Everyone in the office knew Jack had a past relationship with the woman of his life. They were happy and very much in love, their spark true and strong. However, tragedy struck and she fell ill. For weeks, she fought until her body could not take it anymore and had passed away. Devastated, Jack fell into a depression while his marks clouded over and dulled into a faded grey, no longer alive like their love.

 

If it was not for his work and his coworkers, Jack would have passed away from a broken heart.

 

So when the new guy, Ryan, came along, a faded mark bearing on his left wrist a well, the two thought nothing of it when they held their hands out in greeting. They did think something of it though when their two left hands neared each others and a single sparked arched from hand to hand. It was not anything big or grand like Michael and Gavins, but it was enough to allow the lights to flicker slightly.

 

The two guys exchanged looks, confusing showing on their face before looking at the wrists. The old names of their previous sparks had faded into what appeared to be scar like, an offset colour to their skin tone. A single line traveled from the name on the inside of their wrists and palms to the ring finger where it stopped in a single dot. Now underneath the faded name was each others written in an elegant scrawl.

 

Neither one could believe it.

 

“I…what the fuck is this? How can this even happen? I thought there was only one person for everyone in the world?” Jack questioned aloud, his voice growing more angry with each passing question. Ryan looked up from where he was staring at Jacks name and up to said man. He could see Jack’s face turning more and more red. Taking swift actions, Ryan leaned in and placed his lips on Jacks. Instantly, Jack froze on the spot and stared into Ryans blue eyes that were still open in front of him.

 

They stared at each other for a passing moment before as once, both pairs softly shut and the men relaxed into the kiss. They pulled apart and Ryan reached forward and grasped Jacks hand in his own.

 

“Whatever just happened to us, we will get through it and figure out what happened, alright?” Ryan soothed Jack more, his words flowing over the red haired man. Jack nodded and let out a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just, really shocked I guess. I had gotten used to the thought of being alone ever since…” Jack trailed off, looking away to the side fighting back tears thinking about his past. Ryan lifted Jacks chin and made him look in his eyes.

 

“We will get through this together. I promise you Jack.” he smiled. Jack returned the smile and leaned in to give Ryan a swiff peck on his cheek.

 

“Thanks. I’m here for you to.” he whispered.

 

They were given the rest of the week of to nurture this unique, new spark in their lives and to gather any information they could or wanted to on what happened.


End file.
